VERDADEIROS SENTIMENTOS
by Hi kokuryu
Summary: hello mina this is my first story so i think you like it. sera que amor pode ser correspondido...leiam para saber asuhaushuhauh a naza history it's a one shot


OLA GALERAAAAAA,meu nick e Hi kokuryu e essa e minha first apaixonado por historias sobre naza e espero que mais historias sobre venham a serem escritas

gostaria de agradecer ao kuroyagi,foi graças as suas historias que começei a pensar em escrever fanfic e agora aqui estou eu com minha propria historia auhsuahsuah

efim vamos começar

espero que voces gostem

AVISO

Não sou o criador nem dono dos direitos do manga fairy tail e sim o senhor Hiro Mashima que por sinal e um grande autor

obrigado

VERDADEIROS SENTIMENTOS

Era um dia como qualquer outro na cidade de Magnolia,as pessoas andavam pelas ruas felizes,tudo estava tao calmo...

"oque voce disse ice queen?"

"que voce e um perdedor flamebrain?"

"ora seu..."

"NATSUUU,GRAY!"

sim,mais um dia normal na guilda de nome Fairy Tail.

Mais tarde naquele dia Natsu estava a caminho de casa com seu fiel companheiro o gato Happy quando uma garota de cabelo escarlate com armadura se aproximou dos dois companheiros por tras

"Natsu posso falar com voce por um instante"

virando lentamente a cabeça com medo da furia de sua nakama Erza scarlet,conhecida como titania,Natsu pensava ja em alguma desculpa sem saber o motivo de sua provavel punição

"e-erza s-seja o-o-que for que a-aconteceu n-não f-foi minha culpa"

"preciso falar com voce a sós,siga-me"

engolindo em seco Natsu ficou parado olhando enquanto a temivel titania se afastava dele e chamava com a mao para segui-la

"Natsu!" chamou erza com autoridade

"AYE"

enquanto natsu seguia sua nakama,e secreta paixão de sua vida,ele tentava pensar no motivo al qual erza o teria a luta entre ele e jellal na torre do paraiso natsu havia chegado a conclusão de que sentia algo mais pela mulher de cabelos escarlate doque apenas amisade e ele tudo oque importava era ver a felicidade no rosto da de cabelo mais ele queria ve-la chorar e queria passar cada momento que fosse com ele tinha receio de se declarar com medo de uma rejeiçã que dragoes e seus respectivos dragon slayers so possuem uma paixão na vida nunca mais sendo capazes de amar outra pessoa,caso natsu seja rejeitado ele estara fadado a viver com esse fardo pelo resto da vida nunca mais podendo sentir tal sentimento por outra pessoa.

alguns minutos de caminhada depois natsu se viu na floresta a oeste de magnolia,erza estava de pe a sua frente,ele sentiu um cheiro salgado vindo do rosto da ruiva...  
LAGRIMAS

"erza..."

"não se preocupe...são lagrimas de alegria"

"e..."

natsu foi interrompido ao sentir uma pressão quente em seus não podia acreditar,o amor de sua vida o estava beijando.

no começo natsu ficou chocado com olhos arregalados mas logo em seguida retribuiu o beijo.  
ele não podia acreditar como o gosto de sua boca era tão bom,gosto de mordeu o labio inferior da ruiva carinhosamente pedindo permissão para entrar em sua boca.  
erza abriu lentamente e natsu entrou saboreando cada pedacinho do lugar

apos alguns minutos que pareceram horas os dois se separaram lutando para recuperar o folego

"incrivel,erza voce tem um gosto tão bom"

erza chorando deu um grande abraço no dragon slayer,melhor,no dragon slayer dela

"natsu eu te sinto assim desde a foi o unico capaz de me tirar daquele sofrimento,voce salvou minha mais vou me separar de voce"

"erza eu tabem te amo.não se preocupe nunca mais deixarei que alguem fassa voce chorar esta me ouvindo NUNCA!"

e assim ambos cavaleira e dragão voltaram para a guilda felizes com a compania um do outro

FIM  
(fora da historia)

"mas afinal onde estão aqueles dois..." "estou com fome,quero peixe"

"(me) Happy eles foram pra guilda"

"OQUEEEEEEEE... natsu como voce pode fazer isso comigo buaaaaaaaaa"

"(me) ora vamos la Happy sai dessa"

"hihihihihihihihi"

"(me) que foi?"

"THEY LIIIIIIIKE EACH OTHER"

"(me) bem que seja,galera por favor mandem um review,pliz,e minha primeira fanfic entao gostaria de saber como eu fui"

"criticas sao bem vindas afinal ele precisa aprender hihihihihihi"

"(me) como o gato falo mandem criticas boas ou ruins,preciso saber"

"(me)bem ate a proxima espero que voces tenham natala,ano novo e !"


End file.
